


Thank You For Caring

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [140]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Class Differences, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Alfred hated the way they treated her.





	Thank You For Caring

Alfred hated the way they treated her. Edith was kind soul, brave and beautiful, not just in the grace with which she handled her family’s snide comments, but also in her treatment of the staff. Alfred had seen her at the breakfast table after the others had gone, she had been crying and Alfred had defied all of the rules to comfort her.   
“There there, M’Lady, I’m sure it isn’t as bad as all that.”   
“It is.” She sobbed. “But thank you for caring. Nobody else seems to.”   
“Of course I care, M’Lady.”   
She held his shoulders.   
“Thank you.”


End file.
